User blog:Dark Swarmlord/Spider's Nest
The accuracy-ignoring Spider’s Nest was inspired by Insect Swarm. Despite the few users being arachnophobic, this quite recent Plasmid was devastating to Splicer morale. ''Spider’s Nest This plasmid creates unusual, lethal spiders and a hormone. Using the Plasmid activates the hormone, which causes the spiders to leap towards the closest suitable host, namely the face of any unfortunate Splicer who might be in range. The spiders have a slightly shorter leaping range than a full blast of Electro Bolt 3, or alternatives. Should the spiders fall short, they will immediately crawl and leap for the closest enemy, but at the risk of being crushed underfoot. The spiders also avoid water, as they will drown if they get caught in it. Once latched to a target, the spiders will bite and then wait until another target comes into range, even going as far as waiting on the previous target’s expired body. The venom injected into a target behaves in the same way as fire, except that as there are no flames, the unfortunate fool will have their health continuously drained. The spider’s life duration is the same as Insect Swarm. Larger enemies, such as Big Daddies, can have more spiders latched onto them, therefore boosting the damage done per spider. Unlocks upgrades 1 and 2. WARNING: freezing, burning, cyclone trapping or splash damaging an infested enemy will kill the spiders. You have been warned. Upgrade 1 – Mega jump The Spiders now jump further, attacking enemies at greater distances. The leaping range becomes a little further than a full Blast of a level 3 elemental Plasmid. Unlocks upgrades 1-1 and 1-2. Upgrade 2 – Corrosive bite The spider’s venom is enhanced with a type of diluted acid, boosting damage and duration by 5%. Unlocks upgrades 2-1 and 2-2. Upgrade 1-1 – Breeder’s nest Doubles the spawn rate, meaning more spiders to attack your foes with. More often than not, the spiders split into several tendrils when attacking hordes of smaller foes. Upgrade 1-2 – Arachnophobia Described thusly, “''A hallucagenic is created in the venom that, once in a victim’s system, causes the spiders to become… well, basically Fear’s pets. The gene traitor unfortunate enough as to get bitten by them will see huge crawling monsters all over them, or some such, and will run to their allies screaming hysterically. And when they get to their friends they will run off as well, ‘cause the spiders will, naturally, jump at them and bite. And to answer your question, yes, I ''am arachnophobic.'' Hands up all those who think I give a rat’s ass?” -Dark Swarmlord ''Upgrade 2-1 – Rending bites The spiders gain the ability to tear open protector’s armour more efficiently, resulting in a 10% damage increase against these foes (this combines to make 15% with the previous upgrade). Upgrade 2-2 – Leeching bites'' The spiders drain nutrients from biting any marks they can sink their mandibles into, expanding their lifespan. What do you think? Apologies in advance to anyone who might be scared of spiders. Retun to Hub Category:Blog posts